


Tease

by blindedstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dom!Shiro, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, insemination kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You and Shiro decide to have a little fun while everyone else is out having a good time at the Space Mall. Shiro's your commanding officer, and you're his feisty cadet.(Or alternatively, Shiro lets himself have a little fun with you, and is irrevocably smitten with you).





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705432) by [blindedstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight). 



> I'm in Shiro Hell everyone. Also, this is a kinda-sorta sequel to 'Take Control' (also posted on AO3). Please let me know what you think <3

He stared down at you, his dark gaze inciting waves of anticipation to warmly cascade down your body. You wanted to touch him, but he had you tied up so precisely that you couldn’t move more than an inch or so.

You could only watch as Takashi Shirogane patiently prepared his tools for your reckoning that evening.

“Y/N,” Shiro murmured, his voice so deep and intimate that you felt like you could have exploded happy and sated right there and then. “I’m a patient man. It’s been instilled in me throughout the many years I spent in the garrison. But… I do have my limits.”

You gulped as Shiro turned to you, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he took in the sight of your spread-eagle form on the bed you shared with him so many times before.  
“Shiro—.”

He cut you off “Sir, cadet. You will call me Sir. Any further insubordination to be noted will be met with rightfully earned disciplinary action.”

His words struck something inside you. Takashi Shirogane… military officer… that discipline and that poise…

“Sir,” you corrected yourself, sounding much too out of breath already, “I am yours to do with what you wish.”

He seldom used his Galra-made prosthetic to touch you in the bedroom, but tonight he seemed to have lost his pragmatism in favour of something much wilder. You drew in a shaky breath as the coolness of his metallic arm caused the sensitive skin of your abdomen to raise is gooseflesh. A shiver rippled through your body and you bit the inside of your cheek to prevent any involuntary sounds from escaping your mouth.

Body already bared to him, you couldn’t do much in your tied state but let him go ahead with his slow, sensual torture. You wanted to ask him to hurry up, to go faster— anything to stoke the fire that burned within you— but that wasn’t the game the two of you were playing right now. This was going to be a torturous release… Shiro was going to make you beg for your release.

Your eyes met Shiro’s and he smiled down at you, though you could tell his strategic mind was already working out his next target on your body. He was the only man who knew how to tease you to the point of tears. Though you weren’t quite yet at that point of frustration, you knew that you were close.

“S-sir…” you gasped, unable to control yourself as you felt his warm fingers gently rubbing at your mons. You wanted his touch to venture lower. You wanted to feel that static sensation that led your whole body abuzz at first contact. You needed Shiro to touch your clit.

Your inner walls were already quivering with anticipation, and your legs were spread only wide enough for Shiro to have full sight and access to your sensitive sex. Still, you wanted to bend your legs at your knees and spread them wider for him; you wanted to show Shiro how much you needed him right that moment.

“Yes?” Shiro’s voice took on an almost raspy quality as he gulped, clearly overwhelmed by the sight of you squirming in sensual frustration under his ministrations. “Tell me what you want, Y/N.”

“I want you sir,” you panted, unable to control that way your chest pushed your breasts up and down with each inhale and exhale, “I want you to take me so bad. I’ve been a good girl—.”

Shiro smirked at your words “What was that? You say you’ve been a good girl?” His metal hand cupped your breast and squeezed almost too firmly, inciting a low moan from you. Shiro’s dark grey gaze narrowed down at you, and his fingers finally pressed up against your clit. An embarrassingly relieved mewl left your lips at the contact and you bucked your hips upwards for more.

“I-I have, I promise sir!” You whimpered as Shiro teased your clit with soft circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your eyes were trained on him, gazing into his warm gaze despite his authoritarian presence above you. His lips ghosted over yours with unhidden affection, feeling like a ghost kiss, before he pulled back up and let his fingers slide completely between your folds towards your entrance.

“You want me to touch you here?” He feigned ignorance— it was clear in his sings-song tone. You almost sobbed in frustration, bucking your hips more in hopes of getting what you wanted.

But Shiro didn’t seem like he wanted to be merciful with you tonight.

He was taking his role as disciplinarian seriously.

You actually groaned in sheer frustration as Shiro pulled his fingers away before tapping your reproachfully against your clit with his fingers, making your whole body jolt slightly in sheer pleasure at the contact.

Shiro simply grinned down at you, looking dangerous in the dimly lit room, and walked away from the bed to retrieve the new vibrator you had just unpackaged a few hours prior to your ‘fun’ times with the black paladin.

“I can’t believe the space mall actually stocked these in the Earth Boutique…” Shiro mused to himself as he ambled back towards you. You couldn’t help but finally take the time to revel in Shiro’s heavily scarred torso; all chiseled musculature and proof of battles survived and well fought.

There was no one more beautiful in your eyes than the one Takashi Shirogane. Unfortunately, he never really believed you when you dared utter the cheesy words out loud, so you learned to keep your flattering opinions to yourself.

Still, your eyes took in Shiro’s dimly lit body, and you reminded yourself that you were letting Shiro do exactly what he wanted with you because you wanted to show him that you trusted him completely. He made it clear that he didn’t trust himself with you, and though he never really told you those exact words, you could tell in the way he would abruptly pull away from you and avoided you at the most random times that he was afraid of hurting you.

So it was time to surrender yourself to him and let him do anything he wanted with you.

“Look,” a loud-enough buzzing accompanied Shiro’s slightly amazed tone of voice, and you were immediately jogged out of your reverie. You glanced upwards and caught sight of vibrating wand activated in his grasp. “It’s on a pretty high setting… lucky for us everyone else is still enjoying the space mall. I love that it’s always open for business…” Shiro laughed, the sound a deep baritone emanating from his chest.

The whimper that escaped your parted lips couldn’t have been held inside even if you tried. The frustration and anticipation was really getting to you. You wanted Shiro to just get on with it, but you had to remind yourself once more that this was supposed to be about Shiro growing comfortable with his desire for you than anything else. It wasn’t about your enjoyment or fulfilment.

“Sh-Shiro—.”

“Ah-ah, what did I say?” Shiro interrupted you immediately, bringing the head of the wand right against your clit, his metal fingers holding your fleshy pussy lips apart to directly press the strong vibrations against your clit. He waited for your shrill cry of pleasure to temper off before he spoke again, this time with humour in his tone. “I told you insubordination will be punished, cadet—.”

“Unnnhhh, Sh-Shiro! Oh!” You sobbed, the vibrations rendering you absolutely mindless as you felt your whole body grow lighter with the intense hot and paradoxically chilling electric sensation flooded your clit, sending pulses of incredibly pleasure around your soft, pliable inner walls.

He pressed the wand against your clit, firmer than before, his metal fingers unexpectedly gentle as he moved them to massage the tender flesh around your aroused clitoris.

“Does this make the naughty cadet feel good?”

“Y-yes!” You sobbed.

Eyes clamped shut, you writhed under Shiro’s attentions, only for them to be taken away the moment you got close to your intense release.

This time, you actually screamed in frustration.

“TAKASHI!” A growl left your throat, and Shiro replied with a highly amused laugh of his own.

“Is it bad that the sound of you screaming my name like you’re about to murder me is actually an incredible turn on to me?” He asked.

Chest heaving with efforts to control your breathing, you shut your eyes and shook your head “Shiro… you’re breaking character—.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Shiro laughed again “You’re so feisty, you know exactly what you want from me. So tell me cadet…” his voice dipped back low again, sounding like pure sin. “Tell your commanding officer exactly what you want from him.” The vibrations of the wand he had been using to masturbate you for those few short but satisfying moments ceased, and your heart soared as Shiro finally climbed over you and settled between your legs on his knees.

He caged your body in with his hands, the whites of his fringe falling gently across your nose and forehead, tickling you. You giggled, unable to hold the sound back— were you ever able to hold anything from your favourite astronautical hero?

“Sir… I need you to fuck me.”

His eyes narrowed down on you, taking on a hungry look as he stared you down. You felt his erect manhood slide between your folds, your slick coating the base of his cock liberally as he masturbated both himself and you with the rocking of his hips against yours.

Shiro’s breathing grew laboured as the pleasure built up in both of you. You wanted nothing more than to wind your arms around his shoulders to pull him flush against you, but you belated realised that the strong bindings on your arms and legs held you down solidly.

A petulant whine left your throat “Ugh, I’m going to actually cry if you don’t put it inside me and wreck me right no— ah!” You cut yourself off with a loud cry of pleasure as Shiro complied with you immediately, pushing his cock into your tight heat with very little resistance.

The warm stretch you felt completed you, and you already felt yourself clenching hard against Shiro at his mere entry into your dripping sex.

“W-wow, you’re so tight. You’re always so warm and tight…” Shiro groaned as he began to move above you, rocking his hips languidly as he took in the feeling of you hugging at his straining erection so snugly he could just die happy.

You moaned and threw your head back, moving your hips to his rhythm, unable to do anything else but gasp and praise breathlessly.

“Shiro… faster.”

He cupped your cheek instead and pulled you into a sweet kiss, moving in and out of you at the same languid pace. You both savoured the way your lips moved so perfectly against one another, breaths of hair taken and intimate murmurs of each other’s names exchanged.

Your ankles burned with the way you tugged against your bonds in your attempts to move against Shiro, much too caught up in the height of passion to care. To his credit, Shiro grunted and positioned himself so that he could thrust deeper and harder into you, clearly close to his own release.

“Cadet… you’re so beautiful… do I have to keep calling you cadet?” Shiro panted, breaking character once more.

You took in the sight of the gorgeous man above you, not quite fucking you, but making love to you. He could have had the whole world at his feet; he was an adonis through and through… but he was your loving dork and while he tried to remain dominant as he had promised before starting, it was clear that at times of intimacy Takashi Shirogane was all about equality.

“Takashi… just do what feels right- nggghhh!” You mewled as Shiro sped up, now on his haunches with his hands firmly gripping your waist. Your whole body bounced with the force of his thrusts, and now he was truly fucking you.

Still, his eyes were gently and his thumbs— both biological and mechanical— were rubbing the sweetest circles at your hip bones as his skin slapped against yours in a lewd acoustic display of your coupling.

“I’m about to—.” Shiro warned, his voice strained as he finally shut his eyes, the pleasure he was experiencing much too overwhelming.

“Me too—!” You cried, growing quiet as your orgasm crashed down upon you. Mouth open in a silent scream at your release, you were glad that you were a silent orgasm-er.

Shiro’s moan shook your to the core, and you revelled in the way his back arched as he tipped his head back and let himself shake vulnerably at the powerful feeling of his release.

You remained limp under him, knowing you couldn’t touch him through his pleasurable experience, and simply watched him take in all the sensations that bombarded him all at once. A softer groan left his parted lips and he finally pulled his head back up and opened his eyes.

A small smile remained plastered on his face as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on your lips, pecking you multiple times with his lips as he seemed unable to get enough of you. Your heart was full enough with warmth to burst at his incredibly sappy and warm actions towards you.

“Shiro… you said you were going to go all out,” you sighed, though you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling knowingly at the black paladin hovering above you.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the contrite look on your face “What is this insubordination I hear? My cadet’s reprimanding me?”

You rolled your eyes and gently tugged at your bonds, a short whine escaping your throat “Stop kidding around Shirogane and untie me please.”

He got to work right away, pulling out of you, only spending a few short moments to watch his cum trickle out and down your opening with a slack jaw “Wow… I think this is my favourite part of sex—.”

“Takashi, stop being a tease. Untie me.” Cheeks hot, you averted your gaze as Shiro stared at you a few moments longer, clearly teasing you, before he got to work with gently untying you.

“Hey,” Shiro suddenly spoke up “remember when you tied me up that time? And I called myself your slut.”

You felt your cheeks grow even hotter and the moment one of your arms were free, you swatted the black paladin weakly for reminding you of your debauched time enjoyed as a bedroom dominant.

“You were so obedient—.”

“You disobeyed so many of my rules, I could have thrown you into the disciplinary unit for three weeks!” Shiro laughed.

You couldn’t help but laugh along with him as you realised that you were indeed very disobedient despite having been tied up “I can’t help that I’m a fighter!”

Shiro finished untying you, and massaged your wrists and ankles gently, pressing soft kisses to the red flesh.

“I’m sorry for all this. You got hurt.”

“No, I told you I wanted this. Seeing you take over and play me like a fiddle… let’s do it again.” You breathed.

Shiro simply stared at you, jaw slack once again, his eyes disbelieving as he blinked at you.

“I… sure? I guess?”

You grinned and sat up, wrapping your arms around Shiro’s waist to reassure him that you were okay.

“I’ve never felt so good in my life. You need to let loose like that more often. Even more so actually— I could tell you were holding back.” You commented.

“What if I hurt you?” Shiro asked, concerned.

You shook your head “That’s what safe words are for, my dear paladin.”


End file.
